Our Lives are Runied
by Michaelsbaby
Summary: My version of Edward leaving bella full sumarry inside. R&R please


Sumarry:

I cant belive he did that! I trusted him! My life is over! I loved him! How could he do this to me, how they all do this to me!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights go to S.M.

Story: My life is ruined

**A/N: Heey:) whats up? me nothing. Just wanted to say some things!! Thiusstory is more of a song type thing =/ I was sittingh ere listening to music**

**and thought..hey tht could be a good story:) and so now im writing it!!! Its only one chapter! It`s my version of when edward is leaving!! I warningyou this is not for kiddies!!!!!!!!!!! There are 4 charecter deaths ='[ Im noit telliing who though sorry!!!!! Anyways. Back to business. I really would liek some reviews please :)**

**and ill returnt the favor for your story!!!! yay!!!! lol anyways ill shut up and get on to the story**

**-**Michaelsnonvampgirl27

Edward`s pov:

I seriuosly did not have the heart to leave my poor Bella hear. It`s breakin mt non- beating heart just standing here looking at her. I love her so much.

I never wanted to do this. Maybe just maybe if we leave she can live a normal human life.I couldnt do this. I made love to this beautiful woman a month ago and now im leaving? What kind of monster am I? What if she thinks I was just using her? No. She would`nt think that. Would she? Enough I have to do this, for Bella.

"Bella?" I said.

"Yes, Edward?" She said.

God this woman said my name with so much love and care in it.I will never forgive myself for doing .

"Bella, somethings come up, and we have to leave." I said as calmly as I could.

"When you say we-" I cut her off.

"We as in me and my family." I could see her confusion. I cant do this. Im not going to break her heart! _Aahh but you must, you want her t olive a human lifewith out any dangers. Right?___Of course I do, I love Bella. I dont want her in Harms way.

"What Edward, you`re lieaving me?" She asked. A tear rolled down her pale cheek.

_No_

"Yes"

"You hate me?" SHe asked.

_Bella i could never hate you!!! I love you!!!!_

"Yes"

"Why Edward, why?" She asked crying.

"Becuase i need other destractions." I said

_Beacause I adore, cherish, and love you Bella. I want you to live a normal i must go, Bella for you._

"I was just a destraction to you? You just used me as a destraction." She was crying so hard.

"Why?"

"Because your not goodenough for me, and lastly I do not love you. Bella ive putyou though enough of this childish games.I`ve got to stop putting you in so much were just a destraction, but i dont want you t get hurt. Bella promise me you wont get into trouble and you1ll stay safe?" I asked her.

"I promise." She said.

_Bella im so sorry!!! I promise I`ll make it up to you one day._

"Bella this will be the last you`ll ever see me again." I said. I walked up to her kissed her baeutiful plae forhead one last time. "Good bye, Isabella Swan." I said and turned and walked away. I stopped and hid behind a tree.

____________________________________________________________________

Bella`s pov:

Edward had just walked off. No. No, no no no no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could he I thought he loved me. Edward how could you, you lied, you said you loved and said you would never leave me!!! I started crying. The man i loved so muh just left me with a promse. Stsy out od trouble snd dont get hurt.

"Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo" I let out a terrifying wale that sounded like i was being tortured to death.

I couldnt stop crying. I walked for hours and hours and hours. Until I fell down from hunger, and dehydration. Plus i was exhausted. While i was sitting on the ground slowly dying, i thought of a song

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
**

He`s really gone. I cried.

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  


I cant believe it, he really left me. Just then I found a rusted old pocket knife on the ground.

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_**[Chorus]**_****

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_**[Chorus]**_

As I brought the knife up to my wrist I heard someone calling my name. I didnt care anymore. i took the knife from my wrist and brought it up to my throat.

As i put it on my blood vessel..i heard my name again. The young man saw me, before he could come and take the knife away i cut the vessel. I felt blood run down my chest, arms, back, and everywhere around me. The man was......Jacob! How could I do this to him. Just then everythingwent black. The last thing i remember is Jake cacthing me in his warm arms. Thanjk you Jake. I love you Edward. Im sorry I couldnt keep your promise.

Jakes pov:

Bella, Bella, Bella, I love her, where is she? She has been gone all day. Just then my phonr rang.

_ring ring ring_

"Hello." I said.

"Jacob!" It was charlie, he sounded scared? what for?

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Bella`s ggone missing." He said.

"Im on my way." I said then i hung up.

Bella has gone missing. I bet this leach has somethingt to do with this. He`ll pay if he did.I ran out of my house and jumped in my car.

I got to his house within 15 mins. I walked over to him and yelled for Bella. No answer.

"Shes some where in the woods, Jacob." Charlie said.

"Ok I`ll go look for her." I said, and ran off into thewoods and began the long and terrifying search.

I yelled her name on the top of my lungs.

"BBBBEEELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I yelled her name over and over.

When I was finally fixin to give up I noticed something i nthe distance.

"Bella?" I said with confusion.

It was Bella! Wait what was she holding? Was that a knife!? I ran to her before she could do something i knew she was goingt to do.

Just as I reached her, she had cut the major neck vessel that pumps the blood through neck, to your as i reached her,her blood was

everywhere. I just held her, I knew it was too late for me to save her. She had already lost so much blood. After 3 mins. the bleeding stopped and

she started talking. How i dont know, but she did.

"Jacob, t-thank you." She smiled very weakly. She was so pale she looked like a ghost.

"I love you Edward, Im sorry I couldnt keep your promise." What promise?

Then she went limp in my arms. I started to cry.

I picked up her dead, bloodly, body. This was Edwards fault. As i walked back to Bella`s house, I saw Charlie, He saw me holding her and ran uo to me and bursted into tears.

"Bella!!!! nnoo!!!! What happend to my little girl, my baby girl, what did he do to you?" He was crying and couldnt stop seeing his dead daughter.

"Jacob, what happened to her?" He asked

"She killed herself, by cutting her major vessel in her neck. I started crying. "Edward left her, and she killed I swear Im goingto kill that son of a bitch for what he did to her.I promise that to you." I said, and i meant it.

3yrs later:

Jake`s pov:

It`s been three years since Bella comitted suicide. I finally found Cullen`s trail, and i got him right where i want him.

Over the last few years I discovred i was a werewolf. Im alpha, And me entire pack has been after the entire cullen family. We killed 2 already.

Esme, and Alice, (a/n SORRY they were the 1st to pop in my head) we still had edward to kill once we kill him we`re done only Edward did this to anyone else. As me and my pack were running through t he forest. Got him! He ran after his scent. There he is! I jumped and ran after him full speed. He lost balence! hahahaha sucker guess hes not as graceful as he thought! I took that oprtunity and pounced on him and ripped his arm off.

"Aagggrrggggghhhhhh, you fucking mutt." He yelled in pain. good.

"gggrrrrr" i growled at him Ive heard enough.

"Wait!" He said.

I turned into my human form. "What, you cold hearted bastard?" I spat at him.

"I deserve this, I know what I did is wrong, But why cant i see Bella?" He asked. He`s a freakin dumbass i swear!!

"Beacause ahes dead, bloodsucker!" I spat that at him with so much hate it could kill someone! I turned back into my wolf form.

And before Edward couldspeak i ripped his damn head off! After that we burned he pathectic body.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**hey what did you think? Sorry i wasnt going into detail about how the last 3 ppl died *shivers* to weird. anyways review idc what you say just review it please!!! thanks!!! until next time!!**

**_****Michaelsnonvampgirl27 **


End file.
